Lost in Love (1)
Lost in Love (1) is the eighth episode of Season 8 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Summary Spinner and Jane have been dating for a while and are ready to spend their future together. Jane is getting ready for pre-law school and Spinner is applying for police academy. Everything is going quite peachy until Spinner gets rejected from the police academy and decides to lie about it. Holly J., known for being "The Mean Girl", blabs to Jane about Spinner's secret. Will the couple break up or can a ring save the day? Main Plot At Degrassi, the students are getting ready for the Sweetheart Dance. Trouble brews when Clare gets asked to the dance by K.C. and Connor. She wants to go with K.C., but Connor is her friend. Plus, her robot competition is coming up. A fellow ninth grader, Alli, has her own boy problems. She is crushing on Johnny DiMarco, who obviously likes her, but doesn't want to date a niner. Sub Plot Meanwhile, Degrassa alumna Emma likes a new boy at Smithdale, her roommate Kelly. He likes her too, but, Kelly's ex-girlfriend, Gwyneth prevents them from getting together. Trivia= *This episode marks the final appearances of Jimmy Brooks and Trina. *This is also Jimmy's 100th episode. *This is the end of Jane and Spinner's first relationship. *This is the start of Kelly and Emma's relationship. *This episode marks the start of Jimmy and Trina's engagement. *This episode is named after the song "Lost in Love" by the Air Supply. * Trina’s stem cell surgery is a success. |-| Gallery= 4343.png 75674.png 43534.png 435433.png 343366.png 45362.png 765643.png 7652.png 43431.png 54321.png 532677.png 45677.png 45622.png 674334.png 546621.png 53111.png 65753.png 55422.png 76533.png 34366.png 6522.png 54343.png 65422.png 54226.png 52222.png 9865.png 8765.png 76532.png 7788.png 654433.png 56744.png 34534.png 65432.png 76562.png 3426.png whenclarewasanerd.png whenkcwasntanass.png 3452.png 67543.png Hayhay1234.jpg Poisvd.jpg Xyzbr34.jpg asccdsdc.jpg dsgfdfgdfg.jpg fdhgfghgh.jpg grgtrre.jpg hjghjgfhjhghgj.jpg jkl;jkl;kl;.jpg rtytytt.jpg sacdsaasdc.jpg sdfgdsgfgg.jpg sdfsagfg.jpg wqfwfgfdg.jpg wrwrerewe.jpg wtertert.jpg Emma and kellyy.jpeg 34543.JPG 345tvvv.JPG 65y6565tr.png Images (57).jpg Spinner and Jimmy.png |-| Promos= *Cast about "Lost In Love" |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) * Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari * Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt * Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair * Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt * Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn * Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson * Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie * Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone * Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason * Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson * Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson * Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco * Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards * AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier * Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari * Cassie Steele as Manny Santos * Evan Williams as Kelly Ashoona * Natty Zavitz as Bruce Supporting Cast *Hayley Andoff as Gwyneth *Angela Asher as Evelyn Valieri *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Kevin Jubinville as The Shep *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino *Max Topplin as Dyson *Terra Vnesa as Trina Absences *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Jordan Hudyma as Blue Chessex *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= *''"Doing Our Part"'' by The Carrots - Heard during the opening scene. *''"Definitely You"'' by Tiara - Heard when Sav and Anya sell a rose to K.C. *''"Stop The Lies"'' by Cancel Winter - Heard during Spinner's conversation with Jay and Holly J. at The Dot. *''"Say Hey!"'' by Hello Beautiful - Heard when Jimmy surprises Spinner. *''"Caught Up To You"'' by Chris Colepaugh and The Cosmic Crew - Heard when Holly J. talks with Jane. *''"JJ Blues"'' by John Johnson - Heard while Spinner and Jay get drunk. *''"Happy Song"'' by Happy Song - Heard when Spinner tells Holly J. about his plan to win Jane back. |-| Links= *Watch Lost in Love (1) on YouTube *Watch Lost in Love (1) on Vidzi.tv